Johnny Deaf/Personality and Relationships
Personality Little is still known about Johnny, at first glance he is a laid-back guy always having his hands in his pockets. Often moving his head as if he is listen to music, since he is a deaf man he had learned to read people and lips. He does comment that he is able to read people and even what they are saying, he seems to have a claim demeanor. Johnny has qualities of a pacifist, never like the idea of fighting and he would rather want to play his Shamisen. He is one of the more lazier members of the Sujata pirates, but he doesn't seem to get things done as a spying agent for Donsai. Johnny is rather sneaky and cunning, he himself is respectful to his opponents and most of the times remains silent. But this can be misinterpreted as arrogance and this also gets him, he commented that he has such bad luck. He never gets a break, there is always some work he whines about. But whenever he does battle he does take it slow and his able to hide is cruelty so well that even it had fooled Donsai. Johnny had shown to be good at putting on an act, since he is deaf and people seem to show special treatment to such people. He will play off of it and go for as long as it can last. Johnny has a great love for music, but since he is deaf he can't really hear the music. So he does dream to find a devil fruit that allows him to gain his ability to hear back or something close to this goal. He holds his shamisen into very high standards that seems to be his favorite item in this world and he is very protective of it. He refuses to let anyone touch it expect himself. But he had revealed to have rather an indifferent outlook onto life, he doesn't really seem to care about the lives of others and what their problems is. He commented that he doesn't want to hear the problems that his fellow crew members are facing and trying to help them, showing his true laziness. Relationships Sujata Crew Among the Sujata crew, he has a bitter sweet relationship with them. Most of the time he seems to get along with them, but on some occasions he doesn't seem to worry about their problems. This was first shown whenever Jinsoku had asked Johnny for help with one of his problems, but Johnny replied saying that Jinsoku could solve his problem out on his own. But really he doesn't really want to be involved with the personal lives of his crew members. He has more of a professional respect for them and they to him. But Johnny seems to listen for Tensei and Yoshi because they are his superiors and he has a high respect for them and of course for Donsai himself. But either way, Johnny has enough respect for his allies that he will step in aid them in battle but not into their personal lives. Donsai Sujata Johnny has the highest respect for Donsai in the world and shared in an expression he had with Hakushin to Donsai. Johnny revealed to Donsai that it was Hakushin that lead him to Donsai and it was from there that he had found the man he wanted to work for. Donsai had commented to Johnny a secret that it was Hakushin who had gathered all of the sujata crew members and in preparations in case if something would happen and it did. Johnny was shocked to find out that Hakushin had thought that far ahead and Donsai is extremely grateful for Johnny being one of his most loyal members. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages